Always
by Neville-is-a-Beast
Summary: Tai and Sora were best friends. He was her protector but what happens when he can't protect her anymore? What happens when Sora needs protection and he's not there until the very end?
1. Chapter 1

"Sora, Sora are you ok?" I opened my eyes to see Tai kneeling beside me with a worried look on his face. I didn't know what happened but when I tried to sit up pain shot through me. "Sora, no lay down and don't move." "Tai, what happened?" He put his finger over my lips and told me to hush for a second. Not letting my temper get the best of me, I watched as he tore part of his shirt off and began wrapping it around my shin. Wow I was hurt, and he was helping me. "Tai?" "You passed out walking home from practice and you banged your leg against a rock. Honestly you owe me Sora." I sat up painfully and stared at him in disbelief. I owed him when I took the fall? "How do I owe you exactly? I was the one who fell after all and busted my leg." He laughed smiling my favorite crooked smile. "You owe me Sora, because you scared me. You just fell and wouldn't get up. I saw all of the blood and I thought you were dead. You scared me therefore you owe me." I stuck my tongue out at him and he just stuck his tongue out back at me like the childish kid he was. I tried to get up but the pain in my leg was too great and I ended up falling. "Here let me help you." Tai lifted me up and wrapped his arm around my waist supporting most of my weight on him. "Thanks Tai, for helping me." We stopped walking and he looked straight at me with the most serious expression on his face. "Sora, I'm your best friend I will always be there watching out for you. I know you'll be there for me too. I won't let anything bad happen to you." I smiled at him and we continued walking. He was my savior when I was sad, my rescuer when I was hurt and my best friend. I would always love him and I knew he would always return my love.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting at home doing some last minute homework when I heard a knock on the door. My mother was at the flower shop so I left my homework on the table to find out who was at the door. "Hey Sora." I smiled; I should've figured Tai would be the one to interrupt me during my studies. "Hey Tai, what are you doing here?" He let himself in pushing past me like normal and plopped himself onto the couch. I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm. "Do I have to be here for a reason? What if I'm here to just chill out and eat?" "You do that anyway. Why are you really here?" Tai heaved a sigh; he could be so impatient sometimes.

"Man, you never let me have any fun. Ok if you really want to know, I am over here to rescue you from many boring hours of homework and take you to Mimi's party." I knew this was coming. I told Mimi originally I couldn't make it because of all the work I had to catch up on; I'm guessing she told Tai knowing he would drag me to the party. "Tai, I have homework." "Please Sora? Just this once and I promise not to kidnap you from your homework ever again." Tai was staring at me with his puppy dog eyes and no matter how stubborn or mad I was at the time I always gave in to that face. "Fine, I will go, just let me change."

Tai started doing a victory dance as I began collecting my homework to take to my room. I was about to shut the door when Tai shouted to me that Mimi said for me to wear outfit number three. Thank god Tai didn't know what that was otherwise he would probably make me wear it anyway. I sighed, Mimi was always trying to get me to look my best but I didn't need her guidance. I had my own style and she needed to understand that.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok I'm ready." Tai turned around from the window and gasped when he saw me. I laughed because it was the first time where he was truly lost for words. "Sora, I… You look…" I blushed and looked away. I was wearing a black tank top and a nice white skirt with sandals. I put my hair up in a messy bun because I hated it down, it was getting too long honestly, it reached past my shoulders like Mimi's did and I hated it getting in the way. "How do I look?" "I… um… I" "Tai is finally lost for words, now this is a one of a kind moment." Now it was his turn to blush, but trying to be a tough guy he quickly regained his composure.

"Sora, you…. You look beautiful. You really do, but there's one thing that's not right." I looked at him out of confusion. What could possibly be wrong? I mean I didn't forget anything. Tai stepped closer to me until we were inches apart. He reached behind me and gently grabbed the hair clip out of my hair letting it fall along my shoulders. "It looks better this way, now you're truly beautiful." I blushed even deeper which caused him to laugh. "Well Sora do I have the honor of escorting you to Princess Mimi's party tonight?" He held out his arm which I did not hesitate to take. "Yes you shall have that honor Tai." With the biggest smile on his face, he led me out the door where we started walking to the party.

"Wow Sora, you look amazing." TK was waiting outside the door for Kari most likely. He was a cute little kid and I loved him like a little brother. "That's exactly what I said TK and I have the honor of being her date tonight." Date? I blushed even harder when I saw TK's jaw drop then laugh until he started having hiccups. "So this is a date? When were you planning on telling me?" "Well it's a date between two best friends and one just happens to be the most beautiful girl I laid eyes on." We were walking towards the back yard when he was telling me this and I stopped pulling him next to me. "Do you really think that Tai?" He looked away from me and started fidgeting nervously before making eye contact with me. "Yes, when I leave to go inside wait five minutes then follow me." I nodded without questioning him. I was still shocked that this was actually happening.

When we went into the back yard everyone was already there, the guys were in the pool and the girls were sitting on the deck tanning like usual but this time Cody was with them because Digmon didn't feel like going into the pool this time. "Hey Tai, hey Sora." Everyone waved at us before going back to their activities. I took a seat by Yolie and started talking about Yuri, the digidestined from Russia. She really misses him and I didn't blame her. I watched as Tai stripped off his shirt and jumped into the pull splashing a very angry Mimi.

I continued to watch them all, but mostly Tai. "Who knew you would be crushing on my brother, but then again it was only a matter of time." I instantly froze when I heard Kari. I looked to see her and TK smiling down at me trying not to laugh. "Keep it down you guys; I don't want them to hear…. I mean… I don't like Tai, why would I…I… Is it that obvious?" They both nodded smiling wildly. TK winked at m before stripping his shirt and jumping into the pool trying to dunk his brother.

"Sora, he's your best friend and you're his. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm happy for you guys, I really am. Just when it happens don't fight the feeling, just go with it. You two were made for each other." I nodded at Kari; she was always there for me and always knew the right things to say. She was so much like Tai in many ways it was scary. I watched as Tai got out of the pool and toweled off. He walked past me and winked before going into the house. I knew that was my q, I made slight conversation with Kari talking about TK and then excused myself five minutes later to follow Tai. I swore I heard laughs outside when I went into the house but if Kari knew then everyone must have known because of TK's big mouth. I went


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Sora." I smiled at him; I couldn't speak since my stomach was filled with nervous butterflies. He motioned for me to come sit next to him on the bed, which I did. I couldn't stop shaking, I was so nervous, I think he was nervous too because he was fidgeting a lot and didn't speak for a while. "Sora, I know we've been best friends since first grade but I can't think of you as a friend anymore. You grew up knowing me as your savior, your protector and rescuer. I was like your super best friend. I would save you from your heart breaks, your fears and your pain. I would rescue you from all of those perverts in school and those dangerous predicaments in the digital world. I protected you from the darkness and every evil out there. The more I was there for you the more I realized I like you. Sora, I like everything about you. I like the way you get competitive during your tennis matched and curse out your opponent when she fouled. I like how you come to all of my soccer games cheering me on. I love your laugh, and the way your hair blows in the wind. Sora, I can't stand to be without you anymore. You are the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep. You are the most beautiful girl I have laid my eyes on and I love you Sora."

When Tai was done I was crying. I never knew a guy let alone my best friend could have that many feelings for me. I couldn't say anything I was just so overwhelmed so I just sat there crying. I felt Tai's hand brush away my tears and I looked at him; he was smiling my favorite crooked smile again. I knew in that moment that he was the one. "Tai, I feel the same way about you. I love you Tai." I hugged him and he hugged me back tightly. Who knew my best friend would become my boyfriend. I heard giggles from outside the door, and I heard several people trying to quiet the others. Tai winked at me before speaking. "Sora, I don't know what to do now, I'm kind of lost and have no idea what I should be doing." I stifled my giggling as did Tai.

All of a sudden the door flew open revealing all of our friends. A very angry looking Mimi stood in front with her hands on her hips. "Oh for crying out loud, JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" We all laughed at her straight forwardness and before I knew it Tai's lips crashed into mine. His hands pulled me closer and I started playing with his hair. The kiss was short and sweet and it was special. And to our joy, all of our friends were there to witness it saying their awww's. "I love you Sora, always." "I love you too Tai, forever"


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a month since Tai and I became official. We did almost everything together and the team joked that if they want to find one of us then look for the other. He is the best thing that ever happened to me and he often reminds me that I was the best thing that happened to him.

I was in my room getting ready for our date tonight. With it being our one month and everything, Tai wanted it to be special so he was taking me out for dinner. Unfortunately the rest of the team found out and ironically they are having dinner at the same place. But Tai told them not to sit anywhere near us to bother us or he'll have Augumon attack. I laughed; he was always funny when he was serious. I pulled on a short red dress and put on my converse, I never did heels. There was a knock on the door and knowing it was Tai I went to let him in while pulling the rest of my hair up into a bun.

"Wow Sora, you look beautiful as always." I blushed and rolled my eyes. He smiled which made my heart soar. He came closer to me and wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me softly. I suddenly felt my hair being pulled out of the bun falling gently to my shoulders. "You know I like it better when it's down. I don't want you to hide any part of your beautiful hair." I took the barrette from his hand and set it on the table by the door. He offered his arm and I took it. "Your chariot awaits." He opened the door and I saw an awesome Camaro sitting outside in the driveway. I also saw Matt sulking in the driver's seat. "Why is he driving?" "Because he owed me a favor and since I only have a permit I made him drive." I was astonished at all of the work he put into this. "How did you get the car?" "Once again Matt owed me. Now stop asking questions and let's go." He led me into the passenger seat and took the back seat. "Hey Matt, how's it going?" "Let's just go." I laughed at his impatiens and Tai joined in. Eventually Matt began to laugh as well; I knew he couldn't stay mad forever.

We pulled up to a fancy restaurant I never heard of before. I probably never heard of it because I never had the money to afford it. Inside was even more of a sight; everything was so elegant I felt so out of place since I was just a kid. "Tai how did you-""Sora enough with the questions already, you're giving me a head ache. Just enjoy tonight. Besides I never give away my secrets." I rolled my eyes and followed the waiter to our table. "I thought only magicians had secrets." "Well maybe I'm a magician then." I laughed; I could tell this was going to be a good night. "Don't look now but we have some company." I couldn't help but look and saw the team coming in and being seated a couple tables away. I could tell the guys were miserable because they actually had to dress up and the girls were giggling away. "Looks like they're having fun." Tai laughed, we both knew that only the girls were having fun because they dragged the guys down here in the first place. The only guy that looked happy was TK who was talking away to Kari.

The night was fun and dinner was amazing. Soon it was time to pay the bill. I tried to chip in and help but Tai wouldn't have it, he said he was the guy and wouldn't let the pretty girl pay. After we paid we were called over by our team. "Hey guys, don't mean to interrupt the date but I'm having a small get together tonight at my place and I would love for you to come." "Mimi, I'm on a date." "It's no problem Tai, I'm sure we can stop by for a little while." Tai sighed and told Mimi we would head over there now since they were finished eating as well. "Ok I'll drive you." "No Matt it's ok. I'll walk Sora to the party. It's not far and it's such a beautiful night and I want some alone time if you know what I mean." Tai winked at him and Matt winked back. I rolled my eyes. Boys can be dumb sometimes.

We all walked outside to the parking lot. I started walking to the corner of the street while Tai was talking to Matt about something. I waited there until Tai turned around at me and smiled. "Hey Tai catch me if you can." He looked at me then started to run towards me. I laughed and ran across the street but before I could make it a semi-truck was driving fast towards me and it was clear that it wouldn't stop. I froze, I couldn't move, I was so afraid. "Sora run!" I looked to see Tai running as fast as he could towards me; fear and determination were written on his face. "Sora!" I tried movie but I was stuck and the truck was coming fast. I felt someone push me out of the way, I looked back to see Tai mouth I love you before the truck hit him.

I crawled towards Tai, screaming at him to wake up. The team ran over to me surrounding us. "Tai, you have to wake up. You just have to wake up. Please don't leave me, I love you." No matter how much I begged and pleaded he wouldn't wake up. I cried harder pulling his lifeless body closer to me. The team was silent around me; I didn't even know they were there until Matt came over to me. "Sora, he's dead. We have to go now." "No, I won't leave him." "Sora." "I said no!"

I saw an ambulance park nearby and saw two men come over with a stretcher. "Sora, you have to let him go." "No." I clung to Tai's body; no one was taking him away from me. I heard one of the men talking softly to Matt. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Matt kneeling next to me with tears in his eyes. "Sora, he's gone. You have to let him go. I know it's hard. He was my best friend. But you have to let him go." Matt started crying, I never seen him like this before. I nodded and let go of Tai's body hanging onto his hand until the men gently pulled him away. I started crying, I went over to Matt and embraced him and cried with him. Most of the team was crying too. So we sat there crying in the streets, no one bothering us to move. We lost someone very important to us that night. He wasn't coming back.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't focus. I just existed. Biyomon tried to cheer me up and I applaud her efforts it was just I was a hopeless case. She wasn't the only one who tried though. Mimi would visit often and would try to cheer me up with several shopping sprees on her. I barely got anything though, it was her money and I was too depressed. TK and Kari came over and helped me with my homework and tried to discuss the digital world, but I shut them out. It reminded me too much of him. Davis and the others came over often, we'd walk in the park but I remained silent. Even Izzy came over to show me some new computer programs he's been testing. The only person who didn't try to cheer me up was Matt. He came over often but instead of talking he would just sit there. I didn't mind, I actually liked his company, he knew what I was going through and it was a chance to grieve together.

One day we were sitting together in my bedroom when he decided to break the silence. "Sora, I have to tell you something." I continued to stare ahead, not looking at him or anything. "Sora?" Nothing, I was alone. He put his arm on my hand, and sighed. "The night Tai died, before you crossed the street he was talking to me about you." This got my attention, I stared at him, and he quickly looked away and continued on. "He told me that you were the best thing that ever happened to him, that he loves you so much. Before he ran after you he told me that if anything happened to him that I would take care of you. That I would take on his role of being your protector. Sora, this may not be easy for you but I can't break my promise. He was my best friend."

Tears streaked down my face. He loved me; he even made sure that he passed down his role to his best friend before passing. I fell to the ground; I could no longer control my emotions. I didn't know what to do. I felt someone grab me, no wait they pulled me to them. I looked up to see Matt holding me patiently. He was crying too but he focused on me. "Matt, what does this mean he passed on his role to you?" "It means, I am supposed to take care of you now. I'm the new leader of the team and I have to watch out for you." I closed my eyes and leaned against him. I never thought of Matt as anything but a friend. Tai was everything to me, but if Tai wanted me to be with Matt then it will be done. I will go along with it for my best friend. I couldn't let him down.


	7. Chapter 7

The funeral took place on a rainy day. All of the digidestined were there was well as their parents and digimon. I sat next to Matt and Augumon. Biyomon was in front of me on the ground. Matt has his arm around me protectively, daring someone to try something. They wouldn't though, not on this day. Augumon had it the hardest, his partner and best friend died. I looked over at him. I never knew digimon could cry, but there he was sniffling every five seconds. I took his hand in mine. He gave me a sad look before nodding. "Augumon, I'm sorry." "I know Sora. I'm sorry too."

We all took turns talking about our dear friend. When it was my turn, I just winged it. It wasn't because I was lazy or didn't want to talk. I just couldn't, not in front of everyone. What I had to say was personal and no one can listen to it. I watched as everyone said their last goodbyes. The casket was lowered into the ground and the dirt was piled on top of it. Soon everyone was leaving. Only me, Matt and Augumon were left.

"Matt, do you mind? I'll just be a second." Matt shook his head and went to go talk to his little brother by the car. I turned to Augumon. "So what now?" "I don't know Sora. I don't know if I should go back to the digital world or not. Kari said she can watch over me, but it's not the same at all. I miss him." I put a hand on his shoulder. "He was my best friend Augumon. He's been there for me since I was seven and now he's gone. It's weird. But you know what? He had plans for me even when he was gone. He told Matt to take care of me, to be my new protector, and I'm sure he asked Kari to look after you." Augumon looked up at me in hope. "You really think so?" "I know so."

We stood in silence gazing at his grave with the fresh flowers put on it. "Sora, I will protect you too you know. Against the darkness, it's what Tai would have wanted. He also would have wanted you to have these." The digimon handed over his crest and digivice. I looked at it and shook my head. I stuffed the digivice in my pocket but put the crest around Augumon's neck. "I'm giving it to you. You are courageous like your partner." "Thanks Sora. I suppose we should leave now." "I suppose you're right." We walked away from the grave, but not before I took one last longing look at it. I will live my life to the fullest Tai, for you. Goodbye Tai, I love you forever, as you will love me always.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this chapter is so short. This chapter was designated as a catch up chapter with Matt and Sora's life ten years later. Only two chapters left.

A lot can happen in ten years. Especially for me. I still grieve Tai's death but after a few slip ups, I learned to move on. That's what he would have wanted. I ended up getting a decent job after college as a fashion designer. The surprising fact for me is that I married Matt after graduation. The team knew though that this would happen. Ever since that night where he told me his promise to Tai, I've been by his side ever since. He saved me from perverts, evil digimon and a broken heart. When he proposed he did this on his and Tai's behalf. He told me he knew that if Tai were alive that he would ask for my hand in marriage but since he wasn't, Matt said he would have the honor of me being his wife. I didn't hesitate to tell him yes.

We had a large wedding with friends, family and of course digimon. I had Yoeli, Kari and of course Mimi as my bridesmaids and well Matt had TK, Izzy and Augumon. He decided on Augumon for Tai's sake. We even had an empty chair for Tai. We wanted to include him in everything, and everyone agreed that he should be there with us. As soon as I said those words I do, so many emotions flew through me that I didn't know what was going on. When Matt kissed me, all of those feelings faded and were replaced with one emotion. Love, I loved Matt he was my everything and I was grateful I had him.

After we got married we lived together and traveled the world together. When I say travel, I mean I went with him on his world tours with his band. He didn't want to leave me at home by myself, he wanted to make sure I was alright and that nothing happened to me. Yes he understood that I can take care of myself and the other team members can check in on me but he didn't want to take any chances.

It was all great until that one fateful day where I got sick. I went to the hospital when Matt forced me to go. We thought I was pregnant with his child but the news we received did not result in rejoice. Turns out I was diagnosed with cancer. I was so far along that no amount of treatment would cure it. I had only a few months to live. Matt took this badly. He said he would die by my side, since he loved me. I told him no, I told him I want him to live his life for me. That I will always be with him in spirit, watching over him. With much reluctance he agreed not to do anything rash. So we lived together, having as much fun and enjoying life to the fullest. We continued to do that until I was moved to the hospital.

I was getting weaker and weaker by the day. Matt stayed by my side at all times. And all of the team came and visited me at some point. They brought gifts, cards, balloons. They attempted to cheer me up which worked but it wouldn't last long when Mimi or TK and Kari started crying. Or when Davis remained silent, not knowing what to say. That only reminded me on how much me leaving this world would do to others. But I couldn't change anything, even though I wish I could. My mom stayed with me often, not as often as Matt because she had to look over her flower shop. It was hard for me, as it was on everyone else. But it was done. I would enjoy my little time I had left with my wonderful husband and protector and most of all, my savior.


	9. Chapter 9

The stars shined brightly through my window, they were truly beautiful. It was past visiting hours at the hospital so all of the digi destined have gone home. Only Matt remained, but he was fast alseep in the chair beside my bed. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. I missed him, his carefree attitude and laid back personality. These days he always worried, and suffered greatly from depression. All I wanted was for him to be happy. He tried to fake it for me, but his smile never reached his eyes so I knew it was all a lie. But I couldn't blame him. He lost his best friend and now he was going to lose his wife too.

He was sitting by my bed looking as beautiful as ever. He smiled at me and stroaked my cheek. His fingers were ice cold but felt nice against my skin. "Hello Sora, long time no see." "It has been a while hasn't it." I never knew how much I missed him until now. Tai smiled at me and I smiled back, tears flowing freely down my face. "You look beautiful as ever. Maybe even more beautiful if it were even possible." "How can I be beautiful? My hair is gone, it looks like I have been suffering from anorexia and I just look worn out all of the time." Tai took my hand in his and squezed it gently. "Sora, it's the fact that you have been fighting so hard for so long that makes you beautiful. You suffered through so much and you never gave up." That was true. The doctors had predicted that I was supposed to die three months ago, but I never gave in. I needed to be there for Matt no matter what, and I needed to be strong for the team.

"Tai why are you here? Why did you come back now?" A pained expression flickered across his face, and he sighed. "Sora, I was never gone. I was always with you. I promised, I would be your protector always and forever and I have kept my promise. I was always with you, watching over you." Matt stirred in his sleep but he didn't wake. I looked at his beautiful face, the face of the man I loved. He had been there for me since Tai's death, but seeing Tai now brought back all of those feelings. I still loved Tai, I always have. Seeing him now brought butterflies to my stomach.

"Sora, I'm here to save you once more." I stared at him for a while, confused as to how one could save me, but then I realized everything. "You've been suffering for long enough, I'm here to take you home." I cried and cried knowing I was going to be taken from the team and my husband at such a young age. But relief flooded through me knowing this pain was about to come to an end. "Please don't be scared." "I'm not, it's just hard to say goodbye." Tai followed my gaze to Matt, he looked so peaceful. "He's strong Sora, he'll live on for you. But right now it's time."

All of a sudden all of my pain dissapeared and I felt weightless. Tai held my hand smiling at me and I smiled back. I looked behind me to see myself lying in the hospital bed smiling and looking quite pale. The monitar had gone blank and several doctors had filed into the room. "Come on, we should get going." Tai was right, I didn't want to be here when Matt wakes up, it would only be harder to leave. I followed him to who knew where. All I remembered was a bright light and Tai's hand in mine leading the way. "Sora, I won't ever leave you again. I love you always." "And I love you Tai forever."


End file.
